1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive system and a handheld member thereof, and more particularly, to an interactive system capable of switching different writing modes and a handheld member thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of touch control industry, an interactive tablet computer equipped with touch panel has been widely used in people's daily life. The interactive tablet computer is able to perform an application program for providing a user with a handwriting input window, such that the user utilizes a stylus pen to execute touch control operation within the handwriting input window. Furthermore, the application program is implemented with multiple configurations of handwriting, such as colors, widths or different types of fonts, for the user, so as to provide the user with variety of handwritings. However, which one of the aforesaid configurations of handwriting to execute within the window is manually selected by the user, which results in inconvenience in operation.